Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, a power amplifier (PA) typically receives an RF signal from a transceiver through an input, and amplifies the RF signal for transmission through an output, to be routed to an antenna. Such a PA can provide amplification functionality for a plurality of frequency bands. Routing of an amplified RF signal for a selected frequency band typically involves a switch implemented on the output side of the PA.